Such a heat exchanger, which can be used in particular as a condenser in an air conditioning installation for a motor vehicle, is described in EP-A-0 377 936. In this known exchanger, the tubular wall has transverse apertures, each partition being introduced laterally through one of these apertures and having a suitable contour enabling it to engage the end of this same aperture. The partition located in this manner is then soldered to the tubular wall. This arrangement has the disadvantage of complicating the production of the tubular wall by the machining of apertures and necessitates an irregular shape for the partition. Furthermore, these apertures create additional risks of leakage.
To overcome these drawbacks, FR-A-2 676 535 proposes introducing the partition into the tubular wall, through an open end thereof, to bring it into the position which it has to occupy, then to deform the tubular wall on either side of the partition to fix it in position.
The invention offers an even simpler solution, particularly adapted to the case in which the header comprises a single transverse partition.